plus jamais sans toi
by mlle-la-blonde-x
Summary: je veux juste mourrir .. car sans toi, je ne veux plus vivre .. sans toi, je ne suis plus rien .. sans toi, ma vie est fini .. Alors, moi, Boa Hancock, j'ai désider de mettre fin a mes jours .. pas doué pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Susan (Mlle-la-blonde-x)

Genre : Romance-Humour-Aventure

Couple : Haha .. Même si vous vous en douté un petit peu

* * *

Il avait réussi .. Il avait sauver son frère .. Il avait retrouver ses nakama .. Tout allait bien pour lui .. Je suis soulager .. Mais je ne le reverrai surement pas .. Il a dit qu'il reviendrai .. Mais je n'y croie pas .. Il va continuer sa route avec ses amis et il m'oubliera .. Je ne me fait pas d'illusion .. Je sais qu'il m'oubliera .. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit sain et sauf .. Oui .. C'est sa le plus important ..

Je suis de retour chez moi .. A Amazone Lily .. Mais sans lui .. C'était devenu l'Enfer

J'était dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude .. a pleurer .. A pleurer mon amour perdu .. C'était comme si on m'avait privé de mon cœur, comme si on m'avait assassiner .. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec cette douleur. La vie ne vaut plus rien sans lui .. Sans sont sourire .. Sans son rire .. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là .. A quoi rime mon existence ? Je me le demande moi-même .. Je partit sur le balcon .. Une larme coula sur mon visage .. Je monta sur le bord .. Prête a sauter .. Sans lui le vie ne vaut plus rien .. Pourquoi vivre alors ? Mais j'entendit du bruit derrière moi

????? : Hancock-sama ?

Hancock : Laissez-moi

????? : C'est important !!

Hancock : Allez-vous en !! On verra sa .. Plus tard ..

????? : Mais ..

Je laissa un pied partir dans le vide, puis deux. Je me laissa tombé dans le vide. Tout mon corps était propulser vers le bas .. C'était une sensation étrange .. Je revit le beau visage souriant de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, puis je m'écrasa sur le sol. Une douleur atroce monta en moi. C'était insupportable. Je sentit des regards poser sur moi, puis je ne sentit plus rien. La mort m'avait emporter. C'est la fin .. C'en est fini de ma douloureuse vie .. J'entendit juste un voix .. Une voix qui criait .. Une voix d'homme ..

????? :

Non .. Je ne pouvait pas y croire .. C'était lui .. C'était Luffy .. Mais il était trop tard, et mon esprit s'envola.

* * *

Un peu court DSL mais je vous garde la suite ^^ REVIEWS PLAESE !!


	2. Chapter 2

J'ouvrit les yeux .. Où suis-je ? .. Au Paradis ? En Enfer ? .. Aucune idée .. Je tenta de me lever mais les forces mes manquaient

Hancock : Que .. Où suis-je ?

????? : Ne bouge pas Hancock .. Tu a déjà perdu beaucoup de forces

Hancock : Luffy .. Tu .. Tu est là …

Luffy : Evidement que je suis là .. Je te l'avait promis ^^

Hancock : Lu .. Luffy ..

Luffy : Coucou Hancock ^^

Hancock : J'ai crus ne jamais te revoir ..

Luffy : Bin di donc la confiance règne -_-'' Mais .. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu a fait sa ?

Hancock : Je .. C'était un accident ..

Luffy : Mouai .. C'est pas se que m'a dit chopper -_-''

Hancock : Cho quoi ?

Luffy : =D chopper .. C'est un de mes nakamas .. Ils sont venus

Hancock : = ) Je suis heureuse pour toi .. Mais pourquoi est-tu revenu si lu les a retrouvé ?

Luffy : Bin .. Je t'avait dit que je reviendrai alors je reviens ^^ et puis j'ai un truck a te demander

Hancock : C'est quoi sa truck ?

Luffy : Mais je sais que tu dira non = (

Hancock : Demande toujours ^^

Luffy : Je te demanderai plus tard .. Remet toi d'abord = )

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et je me senti rougir .. Qu'elle est cette chose qu'il voulait me demander ? J'aime pas le suspense .. Sa me fait toujours stresser -_-'' ..

????? : Anee-sama .. Tu est réveiller ..

Hancock : Mari .. Sonia ..

Mari : Anee .. Pourquoi a-tu fait sa ?

Hancock : Un petit coup de blues ..

Sonia : Mouai ..

Hancock : Bon .. On y va ? ^^ j'espère que vous avez préparer un banquet pour l'équipage de Luffy ..

Mari & Sonia : oui oui ^^ ne t'inquiète pas Anee-sama

Puis mes deux sœur partirent .. J'avais hâte de rencontrer le reste de l'équipage de Luffy. Je me leva .. Encor une fois .. Mais cette fois, je me sentais mieux. Je m'habilla de ma robe puis partit en direction de la grande salle. On me fit une entrer digne de mon rang, puis je vit Luffy courir vers moi .. Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètre.

Luffy : Hancock ^^ tu va mieux ^^ c'est cool sa ^^

Hancock : oui ^^

Je vit un groupe de personne s'avancer vers nous. Il y avait un homme avec un œil en cœur, l'autre était cacher par ses cheveux blond, un autre homme avec des cheveux vert et trois sabres, un avec un long nez, brun, un autre avec des cheveux bleu et de gros muscles, un petit renne au nez bleu, un squelette et .. Deux filles .. L'une rousse, l'autre brune .. Et

Hancock : Ace .. Contente de te revoir vivant

Ace : Moi aussi Hancock ..

Luffy : C'est mon équipage =D sa c'est Sanji le cuistot

Sanji : J'était venu chercher mon capitaine et je me suis fait volé mon cœur .. Vous êtes telle un astre qui scintille dans le ciel de mon cœur

Votre beauté est tellement grande qu'a côté, le soleil lui-même est sombre

Hancock : Merci .. Sanji

Sanji : WAHOU !! Elle se souviens de mon nom 3.3

Luffy : Lui c'est Zorro .. Le bretteur au trois sabres

Hancock : Le célèbre chasseur de pirates .. J'ai entendu parler

Zorro : Waouh !! Elle a entendu parler de moi 3.3

Luffy : Sa c'est Brook, le squelette musicien

Brook : Pourriez vous me montrer vos sous-vêtement s'il vous plait 3.3

Hancock : BING -_-'' Non désoler

Luffy : BROOK ARRETE TON SHOW !!!!! Donc, ensuite, voilà Chopper le médecin

Hancock : C'est de lui que tu m'a parler tout la l'heure Luffy ?

Chopper : Tu lui a parler de moi ? 3.3

Luffy : Là, c'est Usopp, le canonnier ..

Usopp : 3.3

Hancock : enchanter ..

Luffy : sa c'est Franky le charpentier

Franky : 3.3

Hancock : ^^

Luffy : et voici Nami, la navigatrice

Nami : ^^ enchanté de vous rancontre Hancock-sama

Hancock : -_-' de même -_-''

Luffy : Et robin, l'archéologue

Robin : ^^ on ne disait pas faux sur vous

Hancock : ^^ je sais ^^

Voilà donc les nakamas de Luffy .. Le célèbre équipage du chapeau de paille est enfin réuni .. Ils voilà au grand complet ..

Luffy : Hancock .. Est-ce que je pourrai te parler en priver s'il te plait ?

Hancock : oui ^^

Je l'emmena a l'écart de tout le monde .. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ..

Luffy : Hancock .. Je .. Je te remercie pour tout se que tu a fait pour moi .. Je .. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant .. Je voulait te demander si … si tu voulait faire partit de l'équipage ?

Je .. Je rêve ? .. Il vient de me demander de faire partit de son équipage ? C'est vrai ? .. J'y croie pas ? C'est trop cool !!!

Hancock : Je .. Ouiiiiiiiiiii

Luffy : C'est vrai ?

Hancock : si je te le dit ^^

Luffy : cool alors ^^

Hancock : par contre Luffy .. Tu veux bien ne pas le dire avent que je l'annonce au filles stp ?

Luffy : Ok ^^ le plus important c'est que tu vienne ^^


End file.
